Why?
by kittenboyandhisbowties
Summary: The Aftermaths of Blaine's decision. companion piece to "Just Kiss Already". Rated T for language and angst.
1. Cooper

**A/N: I think these are almost harder to write than "Just Kiss Already" You really should read JKA before this.. So, STOP NOW, and go read it. I'm going to try and write one for all of ND and the most mentioned Warblers..**

**TRIGGER WARNING.. **

**disclaimer: I don't own glee..**

* * *

Cooper.

Cooper wasn't expecting a phone call from his dad that day. He _really_ wasn't expecting his dad to be _crying_ when he answered the phone. But when his dad told him that his little brother, his strong, independent little brother was on his way to the hospital, he couldn't _breathe_. He lost it completely when his dad called back less than a minute later to tell him the news. Blaine was dead. An over-dose.

He wondered what had gone so wrong in his baby brother's life for him to actually take his own life? He didn't want to cry, he didn't want to be sad. No, Cooper Anderson wanted to hurt someone. His little brother had survived through the name-calling, the death-threats, the bullying. So why? Why? Was the break-up all that Blaine needed to be pushed for him to fall over the edge? Why didn't Cooper see anything before? Blaine was his _little brother_ for God's sake! What the hell had he been doing these last few months that he didn't notice?

The funeral. The funeral was the worst part. Cooper shouldn't of had to see his 17 year old brother be lowered to the ground in a casket. It wasn't right! All of Blaine's friends had nothing but good things to say about him, so why couldn't Cooper summon the courage to say anything.

Then there was the letter. The fucking letter.

_Coop_ it had read, _Since you're reading this, I'm dead obviously. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry I wasn't strong enough to fight this. I love you. Take care of dad for me. –Blaine_

His fucking little brother fucking kills himself and all he gets is an I'm sorry, I love you, take care of dad? No, Cooper wanted an explanation. But he could never get one.

Now, all Cooper wants to know is if his little brother is okay now. Is their mom up there, taking care of him, or is he alone?

Clutching the letter to his chest, Cooper closes his eyes and prays to God, that his little brother his doing okay up there.

* * *

**A/N: Don't hate me... reviews make me happy :)**


	2. The Teachers

**A/N: Dislcaimer again.. for the last time, I don't own Glee... these chapters will probably all be under 300 words...**

* * *

-Mr. Schuester, Coach Slyveste, Ms. Pillsbury, Mr. Figgins, and Coach Bieste.

The five of them sat around the table in the staff room. None of them knew what to say. School was scheduled to start in 15 minutes and they had just received word. Blaine Anderson had taken his life late yesterday afternoon.

Will Schuester took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Let me tell the glee kids. They need to hear it first, before we hold an assembly."

The teachers were all shocked, to say the least. None of them knew what to say.

"We'll need to do grief counseling." Ms. Pillsbury said quietly, getting out of her chair. One by one they left, faces set in stone.

Coach Bieste was astonished. Blaine was such a good kid, what had happened?

Coach Sylvester, on the other hand, was wondering how Porcelain was holding up.

Really, both coaches just wanted to know _why_?

It had been announced through the PA that all returning glee club members were to report to the choir room immediately following first bell. One by one the remaining club members filed in, confused.

"Hey guys, welcome back." Mr. Schuester said in a tired voice. "Unfortunately, we aren't gathered here together for a good reason. I think you all need to sit down for this."

And so they did. "Guys, I have bad news. Late yesterday afternoon Blaine took his life." Silence. Then the tears. Tina and Sugar not even trying to hold it in.

It was going to be a tough year.

* * *

**A/N: thinks?**


	3. Tina

**A/N: This will probably be the last A/N until the last chapter... please don't hate me..**

* * *

Tina.

Tina _really _just wanted Mike to hold her right now. But Mike was in Chicago. She wondered what he would say when he found out. Why would Blaine do this? He didn't seem sad or depressed, not when she had seen him last.

What had happened when Blaine went to New York to see Kurt? A week ago Blaine was happy, smiling, and goofy like he always was. Why? Why, Blaine?

When Tina went home that night all she did was cry. Mike and she had gone on multiple double dates with Blaine and Kurt, they were close. When her mother had asked her what was wrong, Tina actually stuttered. She stuttered for the first time since she was a freshman.

Mike flew in the next afternoon, and then, Tina got what she wanted. Mike held her.

The funeral was awful. Tina really didn't like funerals. She couldn't even go up and say her final goodbyes to Blaine. It unnerved her. She didn't _want _to see Blaine like that. She couldn't even look at Kurt. The tall, pale boy was bright red from the crying.

Later that night, when she and Mike were just lying in her bed, all she could wonder, was Why.


	4. Mike

6) Mike

Mike doesn't like it when his girlfriend calls him in tears. He wanted to know why, but he could hardly understand her. Then Mrs. Cohen-Chang had gotten on the line and told him.

Blaine Anderson had committed suicide. It was completely unexpected. But isn't that how it usually worked? Mike hoped that Mr. Anderson and Blaine's brother were doing okay. Blaine wasn't even his family and all he wanted to do was run home and hold Tina, to take away her pain.

He tried to do that, all through Blaine's funeral. He held onto Tina, trying his hardest to absorb all of his love's pain.

That night as he and Tina lay together, Mike thought. He thought about life, about Tina, and about Blaine. Why hadn't anyone seen something like this coming? Why did Kurt break up with Blaine? No one would know, Mike guessed, because Kurt refused to talk to anyone. Why, Mike didn't know.


	5. Brittany

4) Brittany.

Brittany didn't understand what was going on. Where had Blaine taken his life to? Why were Tina and Sugar crying? And why did Joe look like she was going to pass out?

Her parents were strangely quiet after school that night. They didn't even protest when Santana walked into the house without knocking. Then Santana sat her down on the couch.

"Britt-Britt, I want to talk to you about something." Santana said softly, her eyes filling with raindrops. "Do you remember what Mr. Schue said to you this morning in the choir room?"

"Yes. I don't get it, San. Why did dolphin Blaine bring his life somewhere else?" Brittany asked. Santana sighed softly and ran her hand down Brittany's cheek.

"Brittany, honey, last night Blaine killed himself." Santana choked out.

After Santana left that night Brittany curled up with Lord Tubington and cried. She didn't know that her dolphin could be so sad. She would miss him, especially because now she had no way to find the yellow brick road.

She didn't think the funeral would be so sad. Everyone was crying. Why couldn't everyone smile and remember the happy times?


	6. Santana

5) Santana.

It was minutes before cheer practice when Santana got the call. She hadn't been expecting Coach Sylvester to call her. And she definitely hadn't expected the words that left her former cheer coach's mouth.

Blaine Anderson, the hobbit boy-wonder, had killed himself. Santana was stunned. What had pretty boy done to the poor kid? She could only remember Blaine being happy, and goofy, like a puppy. Even when Kurt had essentially cheated on him.

Santana didn't know how she was going to explain this to Brittany. Her blonde girlfriend wouldn't understand, because, hey, she's Brittany. That's why Santana loved her.

Santana didn't want to go to Blaine's funeral. She was pissed at him. Why the hell would he kill himself? Why did he have to be successful? Karofsky had failed, so why did Blaine have to be smart enough to take pills? Blaine was supposed to protect Brittany. He understood her on a level other people didn't. Now Britt would be alone in that big school.

So yes, Santana wanted to know why the hell Blaine took the cowards way out. Why didn't he say goodbye?


	7. Quinn and Rachel

Quinn and Rachel.

Quinn was glad that she and Rachel were utilizing their train passes. Rachel was too. Who would have thought that the two of them would be such good friends?

The two girls were sitting on Rachel's bed in her dorm room, watching old Gossip Girl reruns when Quinn's phone rang. Picking it up and reading the screen, _Santana_, she answered it quickly.

"Hey, San, what's up?" Quinn wasn't prepared for tears.

"He-hey Q. Bad news. C-coach just called me. Blaine took his life." Santana said through the phone.

"What? Are you serious?" Quinn was slightly disgusted. What was so wrong with Blaine's life that he had to kill himself? Why would he kill himself?

Rachel watched as Quinn ended her phone call. "Blaine took his life." Quinn said simply. Rachel gasped, her hand going to her mouth.

"Oh my God! Is Kurt okay?" Rachel asked, her eyes welling up with tears. Why would Blaine do that?

Quinn and Rachel barely got on to that train going back to Ohio for the Funeral. Quinn didn't even want to go. She would never understand why someone like Blaine would kill themselves.

Rachel was worried about Kurt, how was he holding up. He was probably devastated. Why would he do such a thing to someone like Kurt—leave them like that?


	8. Puckerman

Puck.

_I'm sorry, Puckerman_. Those were the last words Blaine Anderson spoke to Noah Puckerman. At 3:47 p.m. Wednesday. The next day he got the news. Anderson had offed himself.

Puck acutally cried. For the first time in a long time, he laid on his bed and sobbed. What else was he supposed to do? He hadn't even replied to that text, he had been so confused. Plus, he had been playing with Beth.

Now he just felt like shit. Maybe if he had answered that fucking text. Why would Blaine do this? Why didn't Puck answer? Here he was, sitting at a funeral, staring at the multi-colored casket of his _17 year old_ friend. Puck had laughed slightly when he had entered the Funeral Home—trust boy-wonder to have a rainbow casket at his fucking funeral.

Noah didn't tell anyone this, but he had snuck into the Anderson house last night to get something from Blaine's room. The shot glass, that stupid shot glass that reminded them both of the Rachel-Berry-House-Party-Disaster. The glass that said 'Drink til she's cute'. When he went up to say his final goodbyes he slipped the small glass under the boy's hand.

Even when he was dead, Blaine managed to somehow make Noah's life a little bit brighter. He didn't understand _why_ Blaine had done this, but Noah was going to rest easy tonight knowing that his friend was at peace.


	9. Sam

Sam.

Sam Evans didn't know what to think. Sure, he and Blaine had never been super close, but they were still friends. Blaine was pretty much the only person in the entire school that understood his love for Avatar and impressions.

But Sam never thought that someone as happy-go-lucky as Blaine would ever even think of killing themselves. Was it all an act? Blaine being happy? Sam didn't think so. Kurt and Blaine were always happy together, well, except for when Kurt cheated on Blaine, but, they got over that.

Blaine was the first to find out about him and Sugar. He never even commented that they made a weird couple. He was also the happiest.

Why would Blaine kill himself? Sam didn't know. He almost didn't go to the funeral. Funerals make him uncomfortable. They remind him of the time he was forced to go to his Uncle Sven's funeral… Sam won't even get into it.

But he went. He went, and he sang a song. All the while wondering why.


End file.
